dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:D-day/Archive 6
Untitled Thank you for your welcome. My purpose in joining was to contribute this screenshot: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fenris_at_home.png to this page: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Speak_to_Fenris_%28Act_2%29 as it specifically asked for a better image. When I uploaded the shot, it went into the general photos, but didn't go to that page. So that's my story! Thanks for saying hi --Kramania (talk) 03:18, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :I'm going to guess that you now know to add a photo with our infoboxes, but feel free to ask anything regarding wiki editing. Thanks for helping! 23:30, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Rollback rights Hello! (And welcome back, I haven't seen you around for a while.) In response to your message on my talk page, I would indeed be interested in having rollback rights. I understand that it should be used responsibly, and would only use it to counter blatant cases of vandalism. However, I do have a few questions for you: # I read Help:Reverting, and was wondering if (other than speed/ease of use) there is anything else that differentiates a rollback from an undo? # When I do revert vandalism, is it safe to assume that an admin will see the and take appropriate action, or should I report it on an admin's talk page every time? # On one occasion I contacted VSTF following some particularly offensive and disgusting cases of vandalism (when there were no admins available for an extended period), but am I correct in assuming that the wiki's in-house admins would be preferable to deal with such cases? # Slightly off-topic, but loosely related to question one: During your absence the article The Way It Should Be was renamed by a user (in good faith, but in violation of DA:NAME nonetheless). Because a double redirect was created in the process (which I think has since been deleted), we weren't sure about what action should be taken (i.e. rename the page again, perform an undo, or if a rollback would be best), so it has yet to be reverted. I suggested waiting for an admin to avoid the possibility of inadvertently creating more redirects and making a mess while trying to fix it. 22:33, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you! I was indeed away for a bit, without much access to Internet. :'] :In regards to the use of rollback, as I have told you, it can be used to revert test edits (e.g., an user has added wiki markups for no reason—that can be reverted with rollback). Anything that doesn't need any review for the undo can be reverted, i.e., a rollback will generally not be contested, as opposed to an undo (where you leave an edit summary). :# Other than what's been listed on the wiki page, I believe it covers everything about the use of rollback. When you use rollback, it's automatic. It'll revert to the last edit made by the previous person, e.g. if the user A has made more than two edits, user B's rollback will revert all of user A's edits. :# Any rollback will be seen by anyone on the RC by default. Rollbacks are marked as minor edits, thus it can be hidden through your user preferences (but I don't think many users have done that). You definitely do not have to report the rollback any time. Depending on the situation, you can contact (I'd say encourage to) the admin for vandalism, especially if the vandal has made more than one edit. :# Either is fine actually, but the VSTF may be faster since they're a bigger team (and are likely to be more active). I think the VSTF may prefer that users contact local admins first on very active wikis, but I'd suggest to go with the VSTF if none of the admins have blocked the vandal after a few minutes. This includes mass vandalism, since these have to be stopped as fast as possible. However, if you see any of us actively editing, it's safe to assume we're active, but you can contact any of the admins since it doesn't necessarily mean we're patrolling the RC. :# As for redirect, you should rename the page again without having any problems depending on the page (you can't undo a rename). If you wish, you can try it yourself: rename "The Way it Should Be" to "The Way It Should Be". Since "The Way It Should Be" has only one edit in its history (which is a rename edit), you'll be able to "delete" the article for a rename. This particular case would not work if "The Way It Should Be" had been edited again (e.g., it'd have a rename edit and a normal edit)—in that case, you'd have to contact an administrator to delete the page to make the move (or just tag the page with . :That being said, I've granted you rollback rights. You can try it on test pages in your subpages to see how it works. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. :] 23:02, November 25, 2012 (UTC) chat Hello, will you be on the chat tonight? There's one thing that occured to me only after our yesterday's discussion and I would like to hear your opinion. --Ygrain (talk) 12:46, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I'll be there. Just ping me when you're here. 18:03, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Nuking spambots Hello D, please block that spambot: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Girlprincess33/iphone_5_Nike_dunks 09:36, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind, she wasn't a spambot but her blog has nothing to do with this wiki :P By the way, can you please delete the following pages? Asherinka did put a request a few months back: * Innley of Starkhaven * Heborah de Soliere * Jake the Black and here is mine too: Fell Orden 10:17, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Damn, one more thing which I'll forget if I don't mention it here. Except the subsequent merge of the Kossith with the Qunari page, all the characters of Qunari origin are listed in their pages to have the "Kossith" race. I'm wondering if your bot can edit the Kossith to Qunari as well. eg. Sten, Rasaan, the "Races" category 11:00, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :Her blog has been deleted. As for the other pages, I'll redirect them. For the kossith and qunari terms, that's indeed what I was going to do at some point, so no worries about that. 16:22, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey D, any chance I'll see you the upcoming days? You know we have a project to organize, provided that you're still interested in it :P ::And I also need your skills for something more (it's about talk pages). :: 20:29, December 13, 2012 (UTC) I tried to fix the picture in this page, but I couldn't. Can you take care of it? Thanks. 16:15, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed. There was a weird invisible character (or something) before |gender that prevented the image's size to be changed. 20:34, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Untitled #2 I was trying to start a new forum, but instead I created a page. I would like you to delete this page, and you are welcomed to start the forum yourself. Also, I think the link for creating a new forum is broken (I see "error" on the tab). That's all.--KCMueller (talk) 02:45, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :This error might happen, so the best is to try again. It's not something we can control as far as I know. :As for the forum page, someone decided to remove everything, so I've restore everything and moved it to the forums now. 16:22, November 30, 2012 (UTC) offensive comment Hello, I believe you should check Seeking Seer's comment on this talk page, as it is rude and offensive towards another user. --Ygrain (talk) 11:49, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :I think he was already warned in the chat regarding his overall behavior, which lead to a chat ban afterwards. I believe the matter to be settled, but I'll ask about it. 13:18, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Untitled #3 Hi you wrote on my talkpage that I should leave you a message here if I needed help. Well I do need a little help. I am updating as I play along and would like to know how I name links to mods or other pages? :For external links, it's something like Some words (or click on the button "External link", the globe one on the edit toolbar). Keep in mind that for mods, we link only for bug fixes. :If you want to link within the wiki, it's like this (the button with the blue underlined Ab). If you need some concrete examples, you can check the source of the article Dragon Age: Origins (comic) to view how coding works. 15:54, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Thx I couldn't get it to work so I left the link as a full link in the hungry deserter. another question is how do I confirm a change. Specifically the change in the Ostagar Notes where the ! is above the head of the Kennel Master I have the exact same thing happened in my campaign. I have the Steam version of the ultimate edition if that is any difference. :You just have to remove the confirmation tag. That's enough for confirming the bug (you can also leave a note on the talk page if you wish). 20:12, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Another emote? Hey, I was wondering if we can have Sten's face under the emote "NO". I'd do it myself but I'm not sure how. If you want me to supply the jpg, I'd be happy to do so (just give me the dimensions). Thanks! 09:42, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :If you have the image, I'd like to have it (even better if it's already transparent, but I can fix it myself). We don't have a limit for the dimensions, as long as it's not super big (we'll resize it through CSS). 20:34, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Toolset Help Hey D. I need someone with some knowledge around the toolset. I am ready to begin working on the Peasant Revolution page but I want to be sure that I know all the conditions which influence the uprising and that can only be done through the toolset, by checking which decision generates which plot flag. So when you have time, drop by in the IRC chat to help me out! Thanks. 13:02, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Jak Darckner Is still around and is still deleting people's messages, like Forum:How_many_backstories_are_there_going_to_be_in_DA3?. The IP used was 87.95.61.29. I know he has dynamic IP and he never signs up so it's a bit pointless, but can you do something? 12:33, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello. I apologise - I overstepped and deleted what seemed like an intentionally inflammatory post by the Darckner troll, here. -Sophia (talk) 22:33, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :You were right to remove the offensive comment. Thank you for your help! 23:41, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Jak Darckner returns with new IP and new alias, his current IP is 188.67.167.223 and always changes aliases and tries to pretend it wasn't him by no longer revealing his IP. It's matter of time before he vandalises again. Only he and Dalish fan uses unofficial alises after their IP signs (talk) 16:28, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Just call me Dalish fan :Thanks for the report! I have blocked him. He does come back everytime since he has a dynamic IP. 16:35, January 6, 2013 (UTC) cell keys Cell keys in Amarantine guardsman's pocket can't be stolen, can it? :I just tried, and it can be stolen. I'll make the changes on the page. 16:35, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Newest changes of page Tevinter Imperium 86.170.252.146 added many new informations, but I'm afraid many of them can be speculations or fanfics or even biased info. Please check, if some of those info aren't biased. Those words don't sound neutral. (talk) 19:59, January 6, 2013 (UTC)Just call me Dalish fan :I'll try to review the article, but it may take a while. There's some other articles that I have been asked to review too, besides the current workload I'm trying to catch up on the wiki. My knowledge of the lore isn't that good, so it will take me a while to do that. 20:10, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Again this infamous JaK Dracker He returned and uses his tipical quotes, His IP is 87.93.95.4. Watch him. Just call me Dalish fan. :Thank you for the report! 16:30, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ::He acts like he doesn't try to hide his "identity". He always says the same and delates texts of those, who don't share his paranoidal views. Also giving alias of mages' names makes him extreamlly easy to detect. (talk) 16:41, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Just call me Dalish fan. Finnland must be very boring country, because he has no better use of his spare time *fg Finnyanne (talk) 18:13, January 8, 2013 (UTC) According to the IP adress. I am a IT-Client-Coordinator within my company. We have programms to track dow IPadresses. Therefore I can locate the country. Finnyanne (talk) 18:52, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Bad news, Jak Darckner returned, his IP is 87.95.36.244 and last visited forum "How to end a war?" (talk) 21:12, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :Yup, I caught that. I don't want to lock that thread because of him, but if this keeps going for too long, I may have to do it. I do suggest to make an account so you can continue to post if that happens. 21:14, January 9, 2013 (UTC) And it is still Finnland. I do not understand what circumstances are in order to make people behave like that. Finnyanne (talk) 18:09, January 10, 2013 (UTC) The Finnish troll returned. He was last seen on forum Forum:Should Alistair Be King?. He uses simply JD as his sign. (talk) 19:53, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :Blocked. Thank you! 03:17, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Project Aeducan: Shale Hi there. I'm working (very, very slowly) on cleaning up Shale's page, and I wanted to ask someone who would know far better than I: should the information in the opening blurb about the decision to make Shale a DLC companion (as well as the price and availability via unused, second-hand "free download" codes) stay pretty much as it is (and where it is), or does it need to be moved/removed? Thanks in advance. (And I hope it's all right to ask here, as opposed to Shale's talk page.) HELO (talk) 22:11, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :The lead is fine. It can contain any information (either from a real world perspective or in-game), as long as it doesn't have spoilers. 22:12, January 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Personal Images Alright, I'll go ahead and mark them for deletion. Sorry for not noticing, and thanks for being very... non-MEWiki about it. ;) --The Milkman | I always . 22:14, January 10, 2013 (UTC)